csifandomcom-20200225-history
Sangre Por Sangre
Sangre Por Sangre is the fourth episode in season seven of . Synopsis A Puerto Rican gang leader that Mac helped put in prison many years ago is released, and suddenly the new leaders of the gang begin turning up dead. Plot Mac, bleeding from a gunshot wound to the arm, hunts a man in an abandoned warehouse. The man raises two guns and fires at Mac… and the story flashes back twelve hours, to the discovery of the body of Panthro Torres on a hotel awning. The leader of the powerful East Harlem El Puño gang, Panthro was shot twice before falling to his death and being impaled on a spike on the awning. Danny and Lindsay examine the hotel room; though they find no sign of forced entry, they discover a lipstick print on the mirror and a bottle of alcohol with a dead fish inside. Adam examines the bottle and finds the victim’s DNA and DNA belonging to an unknown person. Mac goes to a restaurant owned by the El Puño gang to speak with Luther Devarro (the man from the teaser), the founder of the gang who Mac put away for assault fifteen years ago. Recently released from prison, Luther vows that there will be no retaliation until Panthro is buried, but is as determined as Mac is to find the killer. Back at the lab, Danny gets a DNA hit off the lipstick to a young woman named Hazel Ortega, a high-end prostitute who is affiliated with the Mambas, a rival gang. When Flack goes to pick up Hazel, he finds her armed. He arrests her, but on their way to the station, they’re shot at by two men and Hazel is wounded. The bullets at the scene have “P”s on them, which makes Mac think the shooters were members of the El Puño gang. Adam identifies the fish from the alcohol bottle as a snakehead fish, illegal in the U.S. Jo arrives at the hospital to find Hazel holding a cop hostage. Hazel insists she didn’t kill Panthro; she did her job and left him alive when someone knocked at the door. She refuses to tell Jo who came to the door, but she surrenders and lets the cop go. Luther’s brother Rick thinks the Mambas are behind Panthro’s murder. Mac confronts Luther about the shooting of Hazel, and Luther insists he didn’t give the order. He has the men responsible surrender to the police, and has Hazel’s medical bills paid. Hawkes isn’t able to match the bullets from Panthro to Hazel’s gun, but when he discovers a “P” on the fragments, the CSIs realize Panthro’s murder was likely an inside job. The CSIs go to round up the El Puño leaders and aren’t able to find them—until Mac spots Fernando Flores running out of the El Puño restaurant… just seconds before it explodes. The body of another El Puño leader, Lisa Brigosa, is found inside, but Sid discovers she was shot and killed before the restaurant exploded. Flack learns Lisa ordered everyone out of the restaurant because she had a meeting, while the CSIs discover a bottle with a snakefish in it and a palm print on the wall near the explosion’s origin. Adam tracks down a source who tells him that a recently arrested smuggler imported three snakefish for a Puerto Rican man. Fernando Flores turns himself in, but Lindsay gets a hit on the palm print that clears him—and implicates Luther Devarro. Mac tracks Luther and his brother Rick to an abandoned warehouse and catches Luther just before he murders Rick. Rick shoots at Mac, wounding him in the arm, and runs off. As Mac hunts Luther, Luther explains that Panthro, Lisa and Rick corrupted the gang he started, making it about drugs, guns and money rather than protecting the neighborhood. Killing the leaders was his attempt to make things right. Luther shoots at Rick just before he fires on Mac, but Mac, thinking Luther is firing at him, shoots Luther fatally in the chest. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Sela Ward as Jo Danville *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Messer *Robert Joy as Sid Hammerback *AJ Buckley as Adam Ross *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Edward James Olmos as Luther Devarro * Mario Ardila Jr as Fernando Flores * Yara Martinez as Lisa Brigosa * Yancey Arias as Rick Devarro * Lymari Nadal as Hazel Ortega * Eddie Fernandez as Panthro Torres * Julie McKinnon as A/V Lab Tech * Rafael Rojas III as Gunman on Bicycle See Also Category:CSI: NY Season 7